Step Life A JB Story
by readmystoriesxoxo
Summary: Ava is being forced to look at her life more than she's ever wanted, now that her mom has remarried. But living with a new cute musician and stepbrother, Nick, might change her life for the better-- or not. He's not really her "brother" right? J.O.N.A.S
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This my new story that I'm feeling really good about-- yay! I'm not great with starting stories out, but I really believe this story is going to be awesome. **

"I thought you were independent."

"I am independent."

"Then why the hell do you want to get married?"

"It's not about being independent. You may not understand right now, but I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life. I'm still young. In a couple years, you'll be off to college. It's the right thing. I love him, honey. And he loves you too. You know that. And his boys are so great. It'll be so great. We'll be a family."

Ava glared at her mother. "That's not a family. We're not going to be a family"

"You'll see." Her mother half smiled.

"No, you'll see."

"I love you Ava."

"Mm-hmm"

"I _love _you Ava."

"I love you too." She mumbled, fighting the urge to slam the door behind her.

**Fast forward: Night after the Wedding**

Ava shook the flower petals out of her hair. It was time to put the happy face away. She had worked so hard to fake the good mood in order to keep her mom happy on her wedding day. Now she could go back to feeling sorry for herself. She collapsed onto her bed. Her old bed in her new room. It was big and pretty, but it only reinforced the fact that she was in her new house in her new life. The life she now had to share with her new "family". She didn't think anything was wrong with her old life, but apparently her mom did. Because Tom is so amazing. He's so smart. He's so nice. Maybe he is, but that didn't mean she wanted to be part of his family. Her half unpacked room seemed to close in around her. Not finding any comfort in her bed, she climbed up and over boxes. It was quiet. Her mom and Tom would be on their honeymoon for two weeks.

"I have to get out of this stupid dress!" She thought to herself. She began sorting through clothes until she found an old T-shirt and sweatpants. Her hair hung in loose curls and her eyes maintained faint traces of brown eyeliner. "Movie?" She thought to herself. That would put her mind at ease at lest temporarily. "No romance-- I've had enough of that for one day. No drama-- I have enough of that all the time. And no comedy-- not feeling like laughing. Scary, it is." She slid Silence of the Lambs into the DVD player. Horror movies always made her feel better about her life. She gripped the remote in her hand, the sense of control helped to alleviate her fear. Thirty minutes into the movie she began to close her eyes.

"Thud." She opened her eyes wide and whipped her head around. Nothing. "Thud. Thud." She recognized the sound coming from the front door.

"Ever heard of a door bell?" Who would be knocking on the door at this hour.

"Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud." The knob turned back and forth.

"Shit." She thought. She quietly ran into the kitchen, grabbed her cell phone, and baseball bat." No service. "You have to be kidding me. No service in this house?!" Breaking her thought, she heard a key slide into the door. "Shit. Shit. Shit!" The door flung open.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Hello?" She thought, and with a sigh of relief, "Oh my gosh. It's Nick." She popped her head over the counter to confirm.

"Too busy playing baseball to open the door?"

"I... didn't know it was you."

"Hahahah. The doorbell isn't working. I had to go back to my car to grab my house keys. Sorry if I scared you." Nick laughed.

"You didn't scare me." Ava defended.

"Oh, so you were playing baseball?" Nick questioned, heavy with sarcasm.

Ava studied her new step-brother. They'd only briefly talked over the year her mom and his dad began dating, and now they'd be living together. His brothers, Kevin and Joe, had places of their own. He looked to be about 5'9, really muscular, curly dark hair and brown eyes, kind of hot. "Hot?" She pondered for a fraction of a second. "What? No way. What's wrong with you!"

"No, you're right. I was planning to hit whoever walked through the door. Would you like me to follow through." Ava threatened, aloud.

Nick laughed again, throwing his head back. "No, I wouldn't want you to get all worked up over me or anything."

"Get worked up over him?" She thought again. "I am not getting worked up over him." She placed the bat back in the corner she'd taken it from and watched him head over to the couch she'd been sitting on.

"Can you get me some water?" He asked.

"I'm a little tired after getting so worked up over you." Ava returned the sarcasm.

"Whatever." He got back up, and Ava stole back her place on the couch just as her phone began to vibrate on the kitchen counter."

"Nice phone." He blankly admired tossing her cell phone in his hands.

"Can I have my phone back?"

"Who's Ryan?"

"Are you going through my text messages?" She shot up and dashed toward him. "Give me my phone!"

Nick dangled it just high enough so that she couldn't reach it.

"If we're going to be living together I think I should know who this Ryan is."

"Uh, no."

"Come on. I'm gonna find out."

He's no one!"

"Hmmm." Nick continued reading through the messages. "No one? Sounds like he had fun with you the other night. Or do you that kind of thing with just anybody?"

Ava involuntarily blushed and glared at Nick. "Give me my phone right now!" He handed her the phone, which she promptly snatched from his hand. She began typing away toward the couch.

Nick grabbed a water bottle and followed her.

"Do you want something?" She inquired, frustrated.

"Well, I already got my water." She playfully shoved him and fell onto the couch. She looked up and met Nick's eyes. He really was cute.

"Stop looking at me." She insisted.

"You like scary movies?"

"Yeah." She shrugged her shoulders.

"You know what they say about people who like scary movies?" He continued staring at her.

"What?" She looked back up.

"They say you feel empty. You're missing something in you life, but you don't know what. The fear eliminates the numbness you feel on a daily basis."

"Hmm." Ava responded, shaking off his words.

"So Ava, what are you missing?"

She forced a smile, "Sorry, I don't feel like being part of a psychoanalysis."

"That's okay. I guess I'll have to figure it out on my own."

"Right now, I'm missing the silence I had before you got here."

He laughed his cute laugh again. "I'll leave you alone then." He proceeded to the stairs and disappeared into the second floor.

Ava kept thinking about what he said. She didn't really believe that all people who like horror movies were empty, but she knew she was. After a while she decided to throw it out of her mind. It was too energy consuming to think about herself. Feeling tired again, she retreated to her room.

As she walked along the hallway she hear the soft sound of guitar playing. She noticed she was standing outside Nick's door. She'd seen his guitar laying around earlier today. "Wow. He's-- really good." She didn't really feel like sulking anymore.

**Keep reading and review! XXXX  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks sooo much to everyone who decided to follow the story! I really wanted to update, so sorry if this isn't that exciting! At lest its an update :)**

"Big plans tonight?" Nick asked over breakfast.

"Maybe." Ava responded in a springy tone.

"What does that mean?"

"Do you only ask questions?

"No, I do a lot of things."

"I know. I heard you playing your guitar last night. How long have you been playing?"

"A while." He answered.

"Well you're really talented."

He flashed a smile, "Thanks." Ava's phone buzzed. This time she grabbed it before him."

_**heyyy beautiful your parents won't be home tonight right? wanna do something?**_

"Are you going to be home tonight?" Ava questioned Nick. He looked at her with his deep brown eyes.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" She interrogated somewhat frustrated.

"Why is someone coming over?"

"I asked the question first."

"Well you're not exactly one to give answers either. I'll just call our parents and ask if I can go out since you're having someone over."

"No!" Ava nearly shouted. She collected herself. "I mean, you don't need their permission."

"No, but I think you do."

"And I'm sure he follows all the rules." Ava thought to herself doubtfully.

"Are you just trying to make this difficult?" Ava inquired.

"Alright. No, I'll be out tonight."

"That only took like an hour."

"You don't like conversation?"

"Not when it's annoying."

Nick smiled, "You're a sweetheart aren't you?"

_**yepp. how about seven?**_

"I think you could at least tell me who's coming over." Nick pursued.

"Are you really controlling or something? Is that why you keep asking these questions?"

"No, I just like to know who's gonna be at my house and _hanging out _with my little step sister."

Ava rolled her eyes. "We're the same age."

"Yeah but you're so much shorter, and I'm six months and 14 days older actually."

Ava's mind spun for a quick second. "He knows my birthday?" A chorus of "Awws" filled her mind. "Wait? What? Who cares"

"His name is Ryan." She said aloud.

"I knew that." Nick responded, glowing, "But is he your boyfriend?" There was something about Nick that was charming. So sweet. It didn't matter that he had just asked her on of the questions she hated most. He wasn't. Ryan wasn't the boyfriend type. He was the repeated hook up type. "No." She simply replied.

"Oh okay then, They're some board games you guys can play. Do you like monopoly?" Nick said in a fake helpful tone.

"Very funny." Ava said getting up, carrying their empty dishes to the sink. "Do you have a girlfriend?" "Please say no." She thought. "Hold on, why does it matter? It doesn't" She continued within herself.

"Not right now."

"Oh." She said. "What's your favorite color?" She blurted out, trying to change the conversation.

Nick laughed, "Blue."

"Why does he have to be angled so that his eyes sparkle like that in the sunlight?" Ava thought to herself.

"Buzz. Buzz."

_**see you then baby**_

What's _your_ favorite color?" Nick probed.

Ava smiled, "Blue, actually."

Ava struggled to find something to wear. "I can't wear blue." She thought. "He'd think I was dressing up for him!" "He wouldn't think that." She debated. "You only think he would think that because you're thinking that. You _are _trying to dress up for him. Am not!" She shook out her arms. "He's your step-brother!"

She settled for a simple black top with a deep V neck and jeans. She wore her hair down as usual, curling it just a little. After applying her usual makeup, she returned downstairs. Nick was wearing a plain white shirt and jeans. "So why does he look so amazing?" She thought.

"What are you watching?" Questioned Ava.

"Hockey."

"Sounds really interesting." Ava smiled. "Are you a big sports guy or something?"

Nick turned his head and devoted his gaze to Ava. "No... there's just nothing else on right now. Is that what you're wearing?"

"No, I'm just playing dress-up. " She retorted sarcastically. "Why do I not look good?" She pressured, now feeling insecure.

"No, no. You look... really good."

Her head whirled, "He thinks I look good. Really good!"

"You just don't want to give _Ryan _the wrong idea."

"Oh really?" She teased. "What's that?" She sat next to him on the couch.

He sighed and returned his attention to the TV.

_**ru going 2 answer the door???**_

"Oh! We have to fix that doorbell." Ava jumped up. "Okay, you've gotta go now, Nick."

"Mmhm." He got up and grabbed his jacket.

"Sorry." Ava smiled touching his arm before realizing what she was doing and quickly retracting her hand.

"That's okay. I'll see you later." Nick walked out the back door. Ava scurried and opened the door.

"It's about time. Were you busy with someone else?" Ryan smiled, but not like Nick, and he leaned in to start making out right away.

"Hey! Don't you want to talk first?"

"About what?"

Ava paused. "Nothing." She shrugged.

She had never felt anything special for Ryan during any of the times they had hooked up. But this time, it was more than nothing.

"Thanks Ava." Ryan said nonchalantly, readjusting his clothes. "I'll talk to you later." Years of masking her feelings had made it possible for her to not burst into tears, as she watched him drive away.

"Have I really become that big of a slut that he thinks he doesn't even have to ask me... how my day was?!" She asked herself out loud. "Uh!"

Ava sobbed until her eyes were too tired to continue. A light knocking on her door caused her to turn over from her pillow.

"Yeah?" She managed.

"Ava, what's wrong?" Nick's voice seemed to echo, thick with concern.

"Oh, nothing." She hid her face.

"Listen Ava, you don't have to answer any of my other questions, but I need to know what happened." He walked over, and lovingly placed his hand on her knee.

"I'm- I'm a whore!"

"Ava-- What ever you did or have done-- you are not a... whore. Okay? I know you're a good person. I can see it. Even though you don't tell me anything." He smiled his smile. "Come on, let's talk about it."

**Keep reading and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Everyone says I am." Ava confessed.

"Well, why do people say that?" Ava could sense the awkwardness in his voice. She looked up at him.

"Why do you think?" Taking a deep breath, she continued, "I just wanted boys to like me."

"Let's go somewhere." Nick offered. She lightened up at the idea.

"Like where?"

"Anywhere."

"Um, okay." She smiled. "Let me get ready really quickly."

"Okay, I'll be downstairs." He headed to the door.

"Hey Nick." He turned around. "Thanks."

"Any time."

Nick stood waiting by the front door, baseball bat and ball in hand.

"Wanna actually play? He gleamed.

Ava looked up at him and wrapped him in a friendly hug. "Aww, you're such a good brother." Of course the sweetest, cutest guy has to be my step-brother, she slid on her coat as Nick shut the door behind then.

It was still relatively light outside, for 8:45 at night. The field at the local park was empty except for them.

"I'm not that good." Ava told Nick meekly.

"Well in that case, five dollars to whoever can hit it the farthest."

"Hmm, okay." She replied. "I've got five dollars to spare."

Nick stepped up to the base and tapped the bat on the dust. After he had adjusted his standing on the base, Ava threw the ball. The cracking sound of his hit broke the quietness of the night. Reaching for his shirt, she missed, grasping only a hand full of air.

"Not bad." Ava complimented.

"Well, your pitch was terrible."

"Excuses?" Ava took his spot and lined herself up with the home plate.

"Don't worry," Nick assured, "You'll only owe me five dollars."

"Crack!"

"Holy shit!" Nick watched the ball fly across the field. "You hustled me!" He grabbed the ball and dashed back to Ava. Grabbing her with his arms tightly around her waist, he knocked the both of them down onto the dusty field in a chorus of laughter. She laughed like she hadn't in a long time. Ava wondered if he noticed how often she looked up at him. Every time she saw him, she felt an urge to re-study his flawless features. They stayed lying on the ground, Nick's body halfway over Ava, until the step sibling awkwardness became obviously sufficient.

Nick pushed himself off the ground, clearing his throat, trying to ease the mutual and confusing tension. He reached his hand out to pull her up. "Are you hungry?" Nick asked.

"A little."

"Let's get some ice cream."

"Okay." Ava felt her wide smile resembling one associated with a school girl crush as they walked.

"So what exactly did that Ryan kid do to you? Well, not _exactly_. I don't want to know that. I just want to know why I'm going beating him up."

"Haha, don't beat him up. You'll probably accidentally kill him." Ava joked, stroking his muscular arms. _What the hell? She thought. Are you flirting with him??_ "It's mostly my fault anyway. He has good reason to think I'm that easy. I guess acting like that was just the... easiest way to make people like me. But now all the girls at school hate me, so I don't have any real friends. It's kind of lonely." She met his sympathetic gaze.

"You don't have to do anything besides be yourself to make people like you, Ava."

"Well, it's too late now."

"Then, who cares? They're the ones missing out."

"Hey Nick!" A group of three boys called.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Not much. Who's the hot girl? You didn't tell us you had a new girlfriend." Ava blushed.

"That's because I didn't." Nick cleared his throat. "This is my new step-sister, Ava. Ava, these are uh some of my friends, Justin, Max, and David from my old school."

"Are you kidding, man? Lucky!" One of the boys exclaimed.

"Well I think this has been awkward enough." Nick smiled, "I'll see you guys later."

"Alright, bye. Bye, _Ava_." They chuckled before walking away.

"Okay, then." Nick broke the conversation as they walked into the ice cream shop. "You're a vanilla girl aren't you?"

"Yeah! Oh my gosh how did you know?"

"I can tell." He grinned.

"I guess I owe you my five dollars."

"Oh that's okay." He laughed. "I don't take money from girls."

"You can have it if you want." She reassured.

He laughed at her again, "I don't want your five dollars, Ava." After ordering her leaned up against the corner, facing her again.

"And you're buying me ice cream?" She questioned

"We'll you made me breakfast this morning."

"Okay, I guess you're right." Ava couldn't help thinking she was smiling way too much, but she couldn't help it.

They walked home, under the stars above the ghost like town. He opened the front door and took off her jacket.

"Thanks, Nick. "

"No problem. I can buy you ice cream anytime." He smiled.

"No, silly. Thanks for everything. Really."

"No problem there either." She hugged him.

"Good night."

"Sweet dreams." He wished her. That won't be a problem, she thought to herself.

"Shit. School." Ava struggled to reconcile with the fact that closing her eyes wouldn't change what day, or what time it was. Nevertheless, she got up and ready once again. She shuddered at the thought of being new to a school like Nick would be. Ava only had to change houses, not neighborhoods. But then again, that was her. Nick had a completely different personality.

"Ready?" Nick called, car keys in his hand.

"Uh-huh I'll be down in a minute." With a deep breath she lifted up her heavy bag and trotted down the stairs.

"We are going to school right?" Nick asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah?" Ava answered confused.

"You just look dressed up; that's all. Heels?"

"Well you don't have to wear them , so it's not really your problem."

"Whatever." He smiled as they left the house.

"Are you a good driver?" Ava asked.

"Terrible. I always get into accidents." Alarm spread across Ava's face. "I'm just kidding, I'm pretty good." She playfully slapped his arm. "Don't do that while I'm driving." He advised.

"Then don't make me."

_I should have known he'd be Mr. Popular_. Ava realized. She felt as if she were being squeezed out of the way where they sat at the lunch table by people wanting to talk to him. Girls blatantly admired him for 45 minutes straight.

"What do you mean you don't have a girlfriend?"

"I love your hair!

"Oh my gosh you sing and play guitar? Write a song for me please!"

"Do you workout a lot?"

She stared the clock down, hoping for her next class to start. Just by their facial expressions, Ava could hear the other girls wondering, "Why the hell is sitting with that slut? Oh, he's her new step-brother. That makes sense." Eventually, her wishes were met, and the period marking bell rang. She dashed out as quickly as she could.

Not that she had ever been extraordinarily studious, but Ava could not concentrate during class. She kept thinking about Nick; the way it seemed as if he could see into her soul whenever he looked at her. She marveled at the way her heart fluttered just being around him, yet she never felt more at ease.

Before she could scurry out of her last class,"Ava, can I talk to you for a quick second?" Mrs. Graham requested.

"Yeah. Hi. Is there a problem."

"No, no. I wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed your paper. I gave you a B+ which is, as you know, difficult to earn in this class."

"That's great. Ava replied, non-enthusiastically.

"But I know you can do even better. I want to see you apply yourself a little more. You're very smart, and I know you can greatly contribute to our class discussions, yet you choose not to. I know it's hard and it takes effort, but it will pay off. I can't describe to you how much potential I see in you."

"Well, thanks. I'll do my best."

"I hope you know what your best is. Have a good day, honey."

"I'll see you tomorrow Mrs. Graham."

Ava re-entered her locker combination. "Uh!" Unfortunately familiar hands grabbed her waist from behind. "Hey, Ava." Ryan whispered, his lips brushing across her neck. She let out an involuntary giggle. "You look really hot. Are you busy tonight?" She looked at him, her better judgment kicking in.

"Actually Ryan, I have a lot of homework."

"Homework?" He scoffed.

"Yeah."

"Come on. I really want to be with you."

"No you don't." She responded in a wishy-washy tone.

"Of course I do." Nick caught Ava's attention from down the hallway. He was laughing and talking with a girl. They were standing too close for Ava's comfort. She could feel her body grow tense as they seemed to be exchanging phone numbers.

"Um, I guess it's not that important. Can you pick me up? What time?" _What time? How about what's wrong with you? I thought you didn't want to live like this anymore._ Her inner voice reprimanded.

"I'll see you at 8:00 baby."

With a leap of faith she responded, "Kay, I love you." _You have to be kidding me. Why the hell would you say that? _She hoped he would reciprocate her affection.

"Oh, and wear something you know I'd _like_." At that, she laughed at her own stupidity just before brushing it off. _He doesn't love you_. She debated herself, _Well neither does Nick-- Ryan is the only thing you have. _

After grabbing her books she met Nick as the girl walked away.

"Can we go?" She asked, her eyes pleading, laced with emotional stress.

"Yeah. Is everything okay?" Nick inquired. She could feel him searching her mind.

"Uh-huh, yeah. Just a ... busy day."They drove home, in near silence.

Ava uncharacteristically finished her homework early; a product of her need to get her mind off Nick. She could hear him play his guitar from his room. It felt as if every string he plucked was another string on her heart. She couldn't keep away from him any longer. Something drew her to him. Her knock on the door was quickly answered.

"Come in."

"Hey, do you mind if I listen?"

"No, not at all."

"I love what you were just playing. It sounds like something I would sing."

"You sing?" Nick asked, surprised and delighted.

"Oh, not really. Just to myself. I've never sung in front of _anyone_."

"Sing something. I'll see if I can play it."

"Oh my gosh, no. That's way too embarrassing."

"I'm not gonna make fun of you. I actually feel like you would be good. You know how can just tell sometimes?" His words seemed to melt her insecurities.

"Do you know that new Carrie Underwood song, _This Time_?"

"Yeah, I think I heard it on the radio. Hold on let me look up the chords." His fingers vigorously typed away at the keyboard. "Yeah, yeah. I can play this." He practiced a few chord combinations. _I can't believe I'm about to sing in front of him. HIM of all people._ "Okay ready?" He started out slow, and the lyrics flew out of me with confidence and honest emotional force.

_Maybe it's the way that the stars are aligned_

_That's making me feel this way tonight_

_Maybe it's the words you left unsaid_

_Maybe it's the stardust in my head_

_But I wanna tell ya_

_That my heart is busting at the seams, yeah and_

_I can't wait another minute_

_Life is short, love is sweet_

_Ain't no time like this time baby._

The next look he gave her, made her feel possibly the happiest she had ever been. "Ava, you're actually amazing. Seriously. How in the world have you never sung for anyone before?"

"Oh, thanks!" Her cheeks flushed a deep pink. "I don't know. I just don't think I'm that good at anything."

"You're insane then. Really. Want to keep going?"

"Actually, I'm kind of a little flustered. I've never done that before. But, in a good way-- exhilarating. Another time though, definitely."

"Wow. Okay, I understand. I'm just surprised at how good you are." He smiled. "Oh, I meant to ask you earlier, do you know a girl named Christy? Blonde hair?" Isn't it amazing, and simultaneously depressing, how your mood can rise and plummet within seconds.

"Um, vaguely."

"Oh, okay. I was talking to her today. She seems really nice. She um invited me to go out somewhere with her sometime and I was just wondering if you knew anything about her."

"Nope. Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, one sec; 7:50."

"Already? I'm going out right now. I'll see you later."

"Okay. Talk to you later." Nick replied, somewhat confused by the abruptness. "And really, you're very impressive."

"Thanks, Nick." Ava said before leaving the room. As she closed the door behind her, she took a deep breath. _I knew he didn't have any feelings for me. I guess I'm not Christy._ She mentally confirmed.

Ryan's car was waiting outside.

"Hi." She called, shaking off all Nick thoughts.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked, obviously uninterested.

"Nothing." Ava sighed. "What about you?"

"Not much. Did you hear the team is going to state?"

"Really? That's awesome."

"Yeah, so you're pretty lucky to be this close to a future football state champion."

"Yep." She half laughed, half sighed.

He pulled up to his driveway. "No one else is home, so we have the place ourselves." He grinned.

_Great._ Ava thought sarcastically. Not a minute before he slung open the door, did he grab her and plant his face on hers. _I hate it when he grabs me like that._ She fought for a breath. "Do you want to watch TV?" She asked hopefully.

"I can watch TV by myself. Why else would I invite you over?" That one stung, but she went along with him. After only 5 minutes of making out, he got anxious and began tugging at her jeans. She swapped his hand away.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed, genuinely confused and annoyed.

"Can we not? For just once?"

"Trying to be a good girl now?" He empty heartedly inquired. "Everyone already knows you're a slut."

"Excuse me?" She yelled, sliding away from his cold touch.

He retorted angrily, "You're a whore. It's not a fucking secret." She slapped him across the cheek.

"What's wrong with you?" He roared, pushing her down onto the ground. Scared and upset, she reached for her purse and ran to the door.

"You have no way of getting home." He laughed cruelly.

"I'll walk!"

"It's raining."

"I don't fucking care, and I don't want you to talk to me ever again."

"So what? It's not like I ever enjoyed _talking_ with you." She slammed the door behind her. _This is your fault, you stupid girl. _She burst into tears that had been held for too long. The cold cliche poured down, making her wish this was just a movie. She ran up to her room, soaking wet, and flew onto the bed. This time, she cried quietly. Nick didn't hear her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! This is a very short chapter but I felt like updating :)**

Ava struggled to look up at the laptop screen. Her arms felt as if they were about to disintegrate while she fought to prop herself up off them. Age thought of how she would respond to her mother's (and step-father's) e-mail. _Everything is good?_ It wasn't. As easy as it was for Ava to lie, she sometimes wished people could read her mind. She wished she wasn't such a good liar. Then maybe she could get help. Otherwise, she sure wasn't going to ask for it.

**It sounds like you guys are having a great time. Yay! I don't have much to say... School's okay; I'm good. Nick and I are getting along great! Surprising, I know, since I don't get along with many. I can't wait for you to get back. The doorbell is broken-- we have to get that fixed.**

**Lots of love, Ava**

Fending for some source of energy, she drank what was left of the water bottle on her bedside table, and she got up. _Thank goodness it's a late start day._ She thought. _I don't know how I could've even fantasized about going to school if I didn't have to be there till 11:00 am. _She met her hollow reflection in the mirror. _Shake it off! _She commanded herself. Last night's dream was of course what she was speaking of-- the one with her and Nick. It was especially biting, not because it was strange and maybe morally defective to have that kind of dream about your step-brother, but because she knew it was only a dream, a completely fiction based dream. Nick would never want her in that way, but as wrong as it may seem, that was all she wanted. She wanted Nick to want her.

"Where'd you go last night?" Nick casually questioned during the car ride to school.

"I had to pick up a prescription at the store." Ava concluded after vigorously searching for a cover up story.

"Hm." Nick responded, not seemingly suspicious. "I was thinking maybe if you wanted to we could sing together again sometime after school."

Ava smiled, "I'd like that," as they pulled up to the parking lot a few blocks away from school.

The school day trudged on much like the previous, and god-willingly the day did end at 3:05--well-- almost. Nick had told Ava he'd catch up with her at the car so she decided to start walking.

"Hey, Ava?" Shouted one of Ryan's friends. Ava spun around to find Ryan and his group walking about ten feet behind her and talking deliberately loudly. "How about me tonight?" A cluster of people, other students on the sidewalk, now paying attention, burst into laughter as Ava turned scarlet. She turned back around and tried to hurry away, but the group of boys sped up until she could see them on both her left and right.

"Are you really not going to talk to me ever again, Ava?" Ryan mocked. Ava remained silent, eyes focused ahead. With one snake like arm her pulled her into the inside of the sidewalk.

"Don't even think you can touch me!" Ava snapped furiously. She made a small attempt to wriggle free before she realized his grasp was too strong. In an effort to anger her further, he snapped the back of her bra through her shirt. His friends continued laughing. Total feelings of despise shot through her eyes.

"She let me last night." He sneered.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nick appeared, and the angry sound in his voice, so surprised even Ryan that he let Ava free. Ryan regained his cool.

"I said she let me fuck her last night."

The next event happened so fast, it was mostly a blur. Nick slung his fist into Ryan's jaw, causing him to fly back and onto the sidewalk.

"What the fuck, man?" Ryan shouted, his chin bleeding. But he didn't bother to hit back, probably understanding that he was outmatched. Ava stood in shock, until Nick grabbed her hand and lead her the rest of the away to the car. As he drove, Ava broke the silence. "Nick... why did you do that?"

He didn't answer immediately. "Because you're my step-sister."

"I don't need you to fight my battles just because you're my step-brother. I can take care of myself." She replied, soon regretting her rude tone. He pulled into the driveway of their house.

He turned and stared at her.

"Ava. I... did it because I couldn't stand the way he was treating you. And I like you. I really like you." He admitted. Her face lit up with joy and then fell, unconvinced.

"Really?" She looked for confirmation. He didn't say anything. Instead he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. She kissed back, leaning forward into his body. He pushed her through the opening between the two front seats and into the back of his car. As she assisted in moving backwards, her foot hit the radio, flipping it on. Her hair fell on the leather seating, and the music synchronized with her pounding heart beat. Every single inhibition of hers floated away, and she wanted to give him everything. He pulled his face away,

"I'm sorry. I'm going to fast. I'm pushing you too fast."

"No! No." She vehemently argued. "Don't stop. By the way, he lied. I left." He returned to her lips, and continued lovingly caressing her waist. His strong hands made her feel overwhelmingly secure, and this was a new feeling. For the first time, she did not feel ashamed for being this close with a boy. After several slow minutes, they reconciled to lying next to one another, her head on his chest, in the now memorable back seat.


End file.
